


Automotives and Contortions

by IceSword46



Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Is it a porn without plot if the porn is the plot, Like - not officially but that's what they're becoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: #4. Sex in a car (Ideally in public, time of day irrelevant)
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Automotives and Contortions

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I turned Abed's bucket list into a mini-series.  
> It isn't necessary to read Queer Subtext... before this but it does set things up a little more.  
> I still don't own these folks.
> 
> Basically I listened to Next in Line by Walk the Moon and then this happened.

_Don't park in Faculty Parking today._

Jeff looks down at his phone as he brushes his teeth to read the text message from Abed. He waits for a follow-up as he fries some eggs and cuts up an apple but a second text never arrives. The radio silence continues as he drives to campus and he'd all but forgotten about the message until he was at his not-actually-his usual parking spot. He almost parks his car because the convenience is presumably better than whatever filming purposes Abed is trying to justify the change in location for.

 _Unless..,_ a small voice in Jeff's head says.

He and Abed had only hooked up once more since that first night in Abed's dorm room. Abed had suddenly materialized in the doorway of a bathroom that had an Out Of Order sign on it and pulled Jeff inside. "Is this okay?" Abed had asked as he mouthed at Jeff's neck and wrapped a hand around his dick. Jeff could have complained about the fact that his new shirt was getting wrinkled but who was he to turn down an unexpected No Strings Attached hand job on a Thursday afternoon? _"This was the cleanest and sturdiest bathroom on campus," Abed had assured him_. He returned the favor and Abed's head thunked back against the mirror above the sink he had been sitting on as he came. I'll wait a couple minutes before I leave. See you at study group," Abed had said with a smile.

The second attempt at checking an experience off the list wasn't quite as satisfactory. Abed had started to sext him one night last week but when Jeff referred to the bucket list as "your fuck-it list," Abed sent back "that was terrible" and then stopped replying. Jeff had frowned at his phone, then at the bulge that had been forming in his sweatpants, and went to bed. Jeff had begun to wonder if Abed had just found someone (or multiple someones?) to help him out in Jeff's place.

Abed is no different than usual whenever Jeff sees him throughout the day. He and Troy are already deep in conversation with Annie trying to keep up when Jeff joins them at lunch and that seems like a lost cause so instead he and Shirley end up talking about _Master Chef_ while Britta makes sporadic interjections about animal cruelty. She manages to derail her own train of thought to tear into the hypocrisy of PETA twice. Shirley starts asking follow up questions the second time, genuinely interested. After Shirley starts muttering about canceling some annual donations Jeff tunes everyone out until lunch ends. The study session is similarly uneventful with the dean not even making a costumed appearance.

"What? Your conscience get the better of you for a change?" Britta asks as they walk out to the parking lot and she notices Jeff isn't parked up front. She rummages through her bag for her car keys as they walk so she doesn't see the glance Abed shoots him. 

"Duncan apparently beat me to the punch today," Jeff replies breezily.

"Getting sloppy, Winger," she says with a smirk.

"Maybe I just wanted to be able to walk with you a little longer," Jeff says, laying on the charm extra thick. Britta rolls her eyes, but there's a smile tugging at her lips.

Her hand goes still in her bag. "Well, damn," she says with an exaggerated snap of her fingers. "I must've left my keys in the study room, better go back and get them. See ya tomorrow, Abed." She raises her eyebrows, turns on her heel, and strolls away from them. 

Jeff watches her for a moment with a smirk of his own before he catches up with Abed, who'd kept his easy pace towards Jeff's car. "So, what's the reason I'm having to walk halfway across the parking lot tonight?"

"I watched _Y tu mamá también_ again last night. I wanted to cross off Number Four," Abed replies.

Jeff's dick twitches involuntarily in his pants but he keeps his voice level as he says, "haven't seen it."

"I think you'd like it. It's about choosing how you want to live your life and the two male leads have a very good, complicated relationship."

"Good to know," Jeff says. "And the car?" The two of them make it to Jeff's Lexus before Abed can answer and Abed glances around them before leaning up to press his lips to Jeff's. It's a steady kiss and Jeff feels the handle of the backseat press into his lower back as he's sandwiched between Abed and the Lexus.

"Two of the characters have sex in one. I figured that was obvious."

"Right," Jeff fumbles, already grasping for the handle. He gets the door open and falls onto his back. One hand flies out to grab at a headrest and the other presses into the floor to keep himself steady. Abed crawls in after him and pulls the door shut. It's not particularly spacious and Jeff has to bend his knees and spread his legs to really fit. Abed positions himself between them. Abed lowers himself on top of Jeff so that they're pressed together from chest to thighs and Jeff should be embarrassed by the fact that he's already hardening in his jeans.

If Abed notices he doesn't say anything, instead kissing Jeff again with a roll of his hips causing Jeff's back to arch off the seat. He deftly undoes the buttons of Abed's cardigan and Abed does his best to shrug out of it without smacking his head against the roof of his car. It drops to the floor of the backseat and Jeff does his best to not get his leg tangled with it. "I can't tell if this is worse than your couch or not," Jeff mutters. 

"Yeah, you could have moved the front seats forwards a bit in preparation. What did you think I was saying when I told you to park in a less crowded area?" Abed asks as he undoes Jeff's belt. Jeff watches, minorly entranced.

"I don't know, I thought maybe it was going to be in the way of you filming something if I parked there," Jeff tells him as lift his hips so Abed can get his pants down past his ass.

"Oh. No, filming something is farther down the list," Abed says casually. Jeff, who had been in the process of unbuttoning Abed's jeans, short-circuits from a moment at the thought and his hands slip. "That's surprisingly thoughtful of you, though." Abed easily picks up where Jeff had stalled and wiggles his own pants down. Jeff lets out a hiss of pleasure as they slide against each other in the process. He grabs Abed by the hair and pulls him in for another kiss. Abed's tongue slides easily and dominantly into Jeff's mouth and Jeff gives into the pleasure, sinking a little more loosely into the backseat of the car. He shifts himself to the side so that Abed can rest his forearm between the back of the seat and Jeff in order to keep himself balanced. They find a consistent pace for the roll of their hips and Jeff lets out a shaky breath with one particularly harsh slide of their hips that causes the fabric of his trunks to rub just _so_ against the increasingly sensitive head of his erection.

Abed pulls away to get their underwear down and Jeff watches Abed licks his hand, palm to fingertips, before wrapping those long fingers around the both of them. "Shit, Abed," Jeff mutters and Abed grins. Jeff lets his head drop against the side of the door. It's not particularly comfortable but the hot press of Abed's length against his, coupled with the just-the-right-side of tight grasp of his hand more than distracts from the arm rest pressing into the back of his neck.

Abed sets a steady pace for the movement of his hand, not frenetic, but still taking into account that while it is hitting dusk, they are still in the campus parking lot and there's a minivan parked two spots over that someone could walk out to at any moment. Jeff rocks into the motion as he's able to given the limited space of the backseat. Abed leans down to kiss Jeff again, attempting to shift his positioning so that he can still keep stroking them but after he almost shoulder checks Jeff in the side of the head Jeff takes over. Abed lets out a moan of pleasure and shifts forward to rock into the movement, his hand shoots forward to press against the window to steady himself.

"Easy there, Rose," Jeff can't help but mutter against Abed's mouth.

"You're way too cynical to be Jack Dawson," Abed retorts, his voice raspy, and Jeff tries to scoff but his breath is shaky.

"Maybe, but I have better hair." Jeff says. His bravado is lessened a little by the whimper that escapes his throat as Abed gives a particularly rough thrust against him.

Abed doesn't reply to that, instead beginning to undo the buttons of Jeff's shirt. "I'm getting close and I figure you don't want me getting your shirt dirty," he pants out.

"Yeah, you really should have been on bottom," Jeff says. He realizes the secondary implications after he says it but Abed just gives a unsteady chuckle of agreement. The fluidity of Abed's hips starts to become more erratic and Jeff speeds up the movements of his hand in return. Abed begins to make a whimpering noise and he loses any semblance of control as trembles through his orgasm. Jeff feels the splash of Abed's release against his stomach and the combination of that with the pulsations against him helps Jeff reach his own climax with a shout.

Jeff can see the arm that Abed has pressed to the floor to support himself trembling, but he manages to keep himself aloft above him. They rest there for a moment, the only noise their heavy breathing before Jeff attempts to shift himself a little further up against the door and Abed waveringly settles himself partially in the foot space of the backseat. Abed offers him his cardigan and Jeff takes it to wipe himself off. He had planned on using it anyways but he feels better knowing Abed was the one who made that decision. Abed rests his head against the window as he attempts to adjust himself and pull up his pants from the awkward half-squat he found himself in. Jeff bridges his hips to get his own pants back up and after making sure his torso is generally cleaned off, buttons his shirt. He had needed to go to the dry cleaners this weekend, anyways.

Jeff shifts to sit upright and opens the door. The cool breeze of outside flushes in and cuts through the sticky haze that had built up in the car. Abed does the same on the opposite side of the car and Jeff watches as he pulls himself out to stand on shaky legs. Jeff joins him outside and he leaves the door open to let the windows to defog.

"So what number was that?" Jeff asks, propping his arm on the top of the car door. He hopes it looks casual, rather than showing how heavily he's actually using it to support himself.

"Four. Have sex in a car. Ideally in public but the time of day didn't matter," Abed answers, still breathing heavy

"What'd you think?" He can't help ask next.

"It was as uncomfortable positioning-wise as I'd imagined it to be. But it was fun."

"Yeah, there's a reason most people graduate from it when they graduate high school," Jeff tells him and Abed rolls his eyes.

"Jeff, did you stop to think that maybe my list is things I've already done with a woman but haven't done with a man?"

In Abed's defense, Jeff hadn't. Jeff gives a half-nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Can you drive me back to my dorm? My legs are still a little shaky." Abed asks.

Jeff figures he can do that much, at least. They shut the back doors and the windshield is cleared up enough that they don't have to wait any longer once they get in. They drive past a middle-aged man walking to the minivan on their way out of the lot. "Cut it a little close," Jeff says.

"I thought that was part of what made hooking up in the backseat of a car fun," Abed replies.

"Do you have an exhibitionism kink?" Jeff can't stop himself from blurting out because, really, Abed is alarmingly relaxed about the fact that someone could have almost seen them.

Abed hums in thought. "I don't think so? It just happens that the first couple items that were easiest to try out were ones that could happen in public places. Maybe, though. We'll see."

Jeff makes a breathy noise that sounds like a laugh. Can't argue with that? I guess?

"Thanks for the ride," Abed says as Jeff pulls up to the dorm. "And the other stuff."

"Thanks for the other stuff," Jeff says in reply. Abed gives him a thumbs up and turns away to head towards his dorm. Jeff drives home with the radio low and can't help but wonder what else is on Abed's list.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Abed's list ISN'T explicitly things he's already done with women, but he didn't want to give Jeff that satisfaction, and Jeff doesn't need to know that.
> 
> I might keep writing these as inspiration strikes?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
